Assassination Classroom After Story
by AliceCythia
Summary: Seven years has passed after the whole assassination .Shiota Nagisa, the former student of class E pursue his dream of becoming a teacher. Finally, he became a trainee teacher of class 3-5 at Gokuraku Municipal High School. Nagisa dreamt about having a bright future and bright student. But what happened when he found out the class he teach is full of delinquent?
1. Chapter 1 Shiota Nagisa as A Teacher

Disclaimer I don't own Assassination Classroom / Ansatsu Kyoushitsu. It belong to Matsui Yuusei. I only own my OCs.

Class 1 : Shiota Nagisa as a Teacher

Nagisa POV

" Hello, everyone! I'm Shiota Nagisa, the trainee teacher in charge of this class." I introduced myself with a smile in front of these bright students.

 _' Seven years have passed. I've grown way taller and become a much-loved teacher…._

 _If only….'_

All of my imagination about the bright student shattered. I'm sweating as these delinquent students who turn out to be my students keep bully me. They all surrounded me. I just stood there crying as they make fun of me…

" Huh? A trainee?" One exclaimed.

" You're shittin' me!" Anther one exclaimed as he put his arm on my shoulder.

" Hey, that's a girl! Let's pull down her pants and see!" Another said.

 _' Ouch… I'm a boy you know… Sorry I looks like this..'_ I thought, sweatdropped. Once again, I take a good look at the class. The wall is full of dirt and graffiti.

" C'mon. You're in junior high aint cha?"

The floor is just the same. Trash everywhere, there's even an empty paint sprayer and snacks. The table is scratched there and there. There's also graffiti in the floor and table.

I cried as they continued to bully me. _' Why me? How could I have not grown the tiniest bit since junior high!? I only grow 1 cm, from 159 cm to 160 cm. Everyone else shot right up! Kayano grew to 157! And Karma's over six feet tall (185 cm) ! Give me a break! And this hell is where I wind up for my trainee teaching. The power dynamic is the polar opposite of our assassination classroom!'_

They keep throw insults at me as a muscular guy who sat at the back walked towards me.

" Do you know what kind of place is this class even is?"

" If you don't wanna wind up in the hospital, make this a study hall."

" Th- The bell is rung, so take your seats, class." I shuttered as I trying to get them studying.

All of them laughed then moved behind as the muscular guy stand in front of me. He grabbed my necktie and threatened me. I surprised by his action.

" You don't get to boss us around. We'll kill you." He said. After that, my expression calmed a bit.

" Huh?" He exclaimed.

 _' Kill…? Kill, huh? A commonplace word, one that everyone will have heard.'_ I dropped the roll book that I hold with my right hand and clapped my hands in front of him. He stunned because of my ' Secret killing technique' that Lovro-san teached to me long ago.

In a flash I moved to his behind and pressed my middle finger to his vital point at his neck. The class jaw dropped at this. I showed them my killer eyes, that's what made them terrified. Soon, I closed my eyes, take a chair and dropped the guy to the chair.

I placed my palm on his shoulder and look into his eye. I smiled to him as I said " I do hope you can kill me—" I take the roll book I dropped before. " Before graduation, that is."

I walked towards the teacher's table and placed the roll book on it.

" Take your seats—Let's begin the class" I said as I faced them.

A/N : Hello there! My name is Alice Cythia, since English isn't my mother league, I'm sorry if I made any mistakes at my work. I also post this story on my wattpad, but I want to try posting it here, so here I did. You can tell me your suggestion if you have one. I hope that you enjoy this story!


	2. Chapter 2 Class 3-5

Class 2 : Class 3-5

Nagisa POV

All of the students freeze because of what I did before. Of course, who wouldn't be surprised when they saw that. I just hope that they would listen to me. Now that I take a good look, not all students in this class looks like a bad guy.

" Now everybody… Please take your seats" I told them. After a while, the guy from before come back to his sense.

" Wha—Do you think we will follow you!?" The guy shouted.

 _' He still resist after his life almost taken…? He reminds me when I use the grenade on Koro-sensei… If he continue like this, he could be killed…'_ I thought inwardly. Just after that, a red haired guy called him.

" Now,now… Shin, stop it. Show your respect to your teacher, especially this is his first day." The red haired guy said to 'Shin'. Shin glared at him.

"Like I will do that!" Shin shouted again as he approached me and moved to punch me. I closed my eyes and prepared myself for the punch but it never came. When I opened my eyes, I saw a purple haired girl held his wrist without any trouble.

 _' Just how strong is she…?'_

She sighed as her eyes closed. "Shin... Stop it." She ordered. Shin looks unsatisfied but stopped anyways. The red haired guy approached me.

" I'm sorry for the rude welcoming. I'm Nakamoto Yuu, the class president of this class—" He gestured his hand to the guy who punched me earlier. " He's Takeda Shin. And –"

A girl voice cut him off. " I'm Yamamoto Hikari! Nice to meet you!" The purple haired girl introduced herself happily, then let go of Shin's wrist.

" It's a pleasure to meet you, sensei." Nakamoto-san said as he offer a handshake.

I took it and gave him a smile. " The pleasure is mine, Nakamoto-san. Ah, and, my name is Shiota Nagisa and feel free to call me Nagisa."

"Feel free to call me Yuu, too. Then, Nagisa-sensei... right?"

" Yes. You can call me that."

" Sensei, I know that you want to start the class, but I don't think we can study in a classroom like this." He said as he faced the chaotic classroom. I sweat dropped and agreed.

 _' Of course we can't have a class right now...'_ I thought.

" Nagisa - sensei, How about we sort things out in the teacher's office? Sensei still doesn't know anything about this class, too, right? I'll leave the class in Hikari's care." Yuu- san suggested. After thinking for a while, I decided to take the offer. After all, I still don't know anything about this place.

" Sure, Nakamoto-san, I'd be glad to" I said to him. Then, he smiled.

Third Person POV

" Then, Hikari! Please take care of the class while I go to the teacher's office with Nagisa-sensei!" Yuu requested to Hikari.

"Sure! Leave it to me!" She said as she smiled. Yuu laughed and leave with Nagisa. When Yuu closed the door and walk with Nagisa, a loud commotion could be heard from the classroom. They could hear many shouting. The two of them stopped.

" I ALREADY LET GO OF YOUR WRIST! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO PUNCH ME HUH!?" That's Hikari's voice.

" I DID IT BECAUSE YOU STOP ME FROM HITTING THAT NEWBIE TEACHER!" It was Shin's voice.

" WHAT DID YOU SAY!? YOU WANNA GO,HUH !?"

Soon, the sound of someone's fighting and a cheer was heard. Nagisa looked at Yuu who is chuckled. Nagisa confused at this. _' His own friends is fighting, so why did he laughing?'_ Yuu who noticed Nagisa's confused expression smiled.

" Don't worry about it. It's normal for us, this is just a play for them." Yuu said as he started walking again. _'HUH? NORMAL?'_

" Th-Then, what about Yamamo-san? She's a girl right? There's no way for a girl to be fighting is alright. She can get hurt!" Nagisa said as he catch up to Yuu who is ahead.

" Don't worry about her. She'll be fine." Nagisa surprised and shocked that he will brush it off just like that. Well, now isn't the time to worry about that. For now, I'll just focused on learning about the class.

After that, the two of them arrived at the teacher's office. Yuu gestured Nagisa to open the door first. Nagisa opened the door and the two of them walked in. As they walked in, all eyes are on them. Nagisa feels intimidated because all of the stares. But, Yuu seems unfazed he continued on walking. Bad things about class 3-5 could be heard coming for the teachers.

" Hey, that's Nakamoto Yuu, right? The class president of class 3-5. That rotten class…"

" What is he doing here? Did he think he is worthy enough to set a step here?"

" Who is the one who with him? Is that the new trainee teacher? I feel sorry for him, he had to be the teacher for class 3-5…"

Yuu didn't talk back or did anything, he just wore a poker face. But, Nagisa could tell easily that he's mad and furious. It looks like he could burst from anger at any moment. When Nagisa found the time is right, he placed a hand on his shoulder. Yuu flinched and looks back at Nagisa. Yuu calmed down a bit.

" Yuu-san, do you want to talk at another place?" Nagisa asked. Yuu didn't say anything for a while but then, he sighed.

" Then, should we talk at the cafeteria? I'm sorry about this, Nagisa-sensei…"

" No, don't worry about it. I'm your sensei after all." Nagisa said, smiled.

The two of them went to the cafeteria and took a seat. Yuu started the conversation first.

" Then, Nagisa-sensei, from what I should explain the class 3-5 to you?" He asked.

" How about you explain everything you know about the system at class 3-5? Then, if I had any question, I'll ask you." Nagisa suggested.

" Sure, Class 3-5 is what they call 'The rotten class', 'A place where all delinquent gathered', 'The class of fool', and many more. Even though they don't know the feeling of the students they are talking about." He clenched his fist.

" That's true that all of the students with this class has problems. Like bad grades and got into a fight, but, they don't have any rights to treat us like this right? We all casted cast away by the teachers and students. Sure, they likes to fight and all, but they all never picks a fight without any reason. At all of what they did, there's a reason behind them. That's all for now." He explained. " Is there any question, sensei?"

 _'_ _So, it's like class 3-E… This bring backs memories. But, a system like this is allowed in this school?'_

" Did all of you never tries fights back?" Nagisa asked.

" No… Wait, actually, Shin and a few of his group tried to rebel but Hikari stopped them."

Nagisa became confused at this. " Yamamoto-san? Why did she stopped them? Shouldn't you try to fighting back for once?"

" Apparently, she said that she had tried to fight back once, when a teacher and a couple of students mocked at class 3-5 but when she tried to fight back, she got one week suspension for that. She said ' There's no use to fight back again. The result will be the same or will be more severe.' " He answered as he shrugged.

" How about the principal, are you never considering about this with him?"

Yuu sighed. " I have, I and Hikari already went to the principal office. We went to talk to him about this matter but he just rudely brushes it off 'Go solve this by yourself. This didn't concern me' He said." Yuu's face turned sour." How can that fat pig turns into a principal?"

" Hahaha… But, why did he says 'This didn't concern me'? Is it because he's just don't care about the system on class 3-5?" Nagisa found that fells odd.

"Ah, that's because from the very start the class 3-5 didn't mean to become like this."

"What did you mean?"

" At first, class 3-5 is just a place for the ones with bad grades, they still treated fairly. But, since the 'November incident'. Everyone treated the class poorly, like now." He said while looking at the window.

" 'November Incident' ?"

Yuu leaned on the chair and fold his hand. " Yeah. It said that 5 years ago, the culture festival became a chaos because of class 3-5, but no one knew the details. Even the principal, because the current principal is not the old principal. It changed 2 years ago."

After that, the two of them filled with silence. Then, Yuu broke the silence.

" Nagisa-sensei? May I ask you a favor?" Yuu stood up from the chair. Nagisa looked up to see Yuu's face that's desperate. He suddenly bowed to him. Nagisa shocked and panicked.

" Wh-What are you doing, Yuu-san?" Nagisa tried to stop Yuu. Yuu closed his eyes.

" Nagisa-sensei, I beg you, please teach class 3-5. We— Despite of everything we did, actually what we all longed is a teacher, someone who acknowledge us as their students, someone who proud to be our teacher, we may be a class full of students with trouble but we still have a heart. The reason that Shin attacked you were because we all betrayed by all of our previous teacher. We all became sick of it and decided to close away our feeling about this matter." Nagisa listened to Yuu seriously.

" ' I'm alright', 'we all don't need a teacher', 'Let's stop getting a teacher', 'Chase away all the teachers' even if they all said this, I knew that deep down they wanted someone to take notice on them, to proud of them, to treats us like human being, That's why Nagisa-sensei, please be our teacher..."

Nagisa placed his palm on Yuu's shoulders. Yuu looked at Nagisa who smiled genuinely. " I will be delighted to be your teacher." He said sincerely.

 _'_ _After all, I already determined to be a great teacher. I will follow Koro-sensei's path to be a great teacher. Moreover, they are just like us, the class 3-E, wanted to be acknowledged. I promised that I will save these students. And, this is how my life as a teacher begins….'_

A/N : Hey there! Here's the chapter 2. I want to thank you for all of your support! ZeAwsumOtaku, Thank you for be the first to review! I'm really happy when you review my story! Well, that's all for now. See you in the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3 The Principal

Class 3 : The Principal

Nagisa POV

After hearing what Yuu said, I decided to ask the principal to provide class 3-5 some new table and chair. Since Yuu said he won't come with me, I told him to go to go back to the class to check on Hikari and Shin, since they were fighting before. He agreed and went back to class. And, of course after I ask the principal about it, he refused right away. Well, It's not like I don't expected it though.

 _Flashback_

I knocked on the door with 'Principal's Room' sign on it. After hearing a 'come in', I opened the door and walked inside. At the very center of the room, there's a chair. I looked at the principal. The principal who had short silver hair and sharp red hair ordered me to sat at the chair. I sat there without any words. From what I see, the principal seems young, maybe around late 20's or early 30's.

" Is there anything you need, Nagisa-sensei?" He said with a fake smile.

" I'm sorry for my rudeness principal, I know that I'm new here but, may I ask you a favor?" I returned it with the same smile.

" Yes, What is it?"

" The thing is… May I ask you to provide some table and chair for class 3-5?" I let out a little bloodlust. " The table and chair in the class already worn out and dirty. May I have a new one? Since they need it to study." His smile didn't waver a slightest bit. The little bloodlust didn't affect him at all.

" I'm sorry but I'm afraid that I can't give you any of it."

" Why?"

" There's no teacher in this school who willing to teach class 3-5, maybe you're the only one. Beside, I don't give a care about class 3-5. They don't worth anything for this school. Nagisa-sensei, I'm sorry but can you leave now? I happened to busy at the time."

Nagisa clenched his fist. _'Busy in your dream…'_

I walked to the door. Just as I opened the door, I turned my head and faced him. " Just to confirm it, you said that ' I don't give a care of class 3-5', right?"

" Yes. You may do anything them." I smiled.

" Then I will take your word on it." I said as I exited the room.

 _End of Flashback_

And here I am, in the hallway. I'm on my way back to class 3-5.

 _'_ _It's seems I only have that choice…'_ I thought as I sighed.

As soon as I entered the class, a book came flying and hit my face. I lose my balance and fall on the floor.

"Whoa! I'm so sorry Nagisa-sensei!" Hikari shouted as he bowed in front of me. I rubbed my now red nose.

" N-No, It's alright, Yamamoto-san."

" It's all your fault, Shin Baka! It should have hit you! How dare you dodge it!?" She shouted to Shin who's right beside me. Shin ignored her as he continue to dodge the book Hikari throws. I sweatdropped as I watched the class I'm put in care to is a chaos right now. Then, Yuu approached me.

" Nagisa-sensei, I'm sorry about this." He bowed and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

" What happened? Why don't stop them?"

" Well… When I came back, Shin and Hikari still fighting, I wanted to stop them but they both glared at me as soon as I stepped in. Besides, look at them, sensei." I looked at Hikari who keep on throwing book to Shin. "Even though they're fighting, they looks happy right? That's how we are in class 3-5. Although we often to be fighting, we are close to each other. That's why I think I don't need to stop them."

I nodded in understanding before speak up. " But, I need to tell you guys something since the principal won't provide us the tables and chairs." Yuu turned to me then sighed as he faced the front again.

" So he didn't want huh… Well I already expected it."

" That's why I want to give you guys a solution ."

" Then, Hikari! Can you gather the class, please?" Yuu requested to Hikari. Hikari stopped fighting with Shin.

" Sure!" She said as she walked to the front. Yuu and a few of the others who heard the conversation between Hikari and Yuu placed their palm over their ears. I frowned.

 _'_ _Huh? What's wrong'_ Hikari took a deep breath then shouted loudly.

" YOU PUNKS FROM CLASS 3-5! LISTEN TO NAGISA-SENSEI FOR A WHILE PLEASE!" Her voice is so loud that my ears are ringing. _'Ouch… That's hurts…'_

" Hikari! You don't need to shout like that!"

" Sorry! Hahaha…" Hikari laughed a bit.

" Anyway, why should we do that?" A guy with black hair shouted in disagreement. Hikari glared at him. The guy flinched.

" Listen or I'll beat you to pulp." Hikari threatened him. I moved to the center in front of the class and fake coughed to get their attention.

" So, since the principal declined my favor, I have an offer to you guys." I said with a smile. I always wanted to do this. To use the place we treasured since 7 years ago.

AN: Thank you so much for all of your review! I'm really happy when I read it. Here is the chapter 3. See you in the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4 Off to The Old Class E

Class 4 : Off to the old Class 3-E

Nagisa's POV

" I believe you guys know Kunugigaoka High School right?"

" Of course, Kunugigaoka High School is very well known. They are the school for the elites right?" Yuu asked and I nodded.

" And, there's a mountain beside it right? And a building with classroom on top of it."

" Is there a small school? I don't know any of it." A girl spoke. Hikari looked at her.

" There is one! I went on that mountain and saw it." Hikari said cheerfully. Yuu looked at Hikari weirdly.

" What are you doing in the mountain, Hikari?" He asked. Hikari flinched. " N-Nothing!"

Yuu stared at Hikari emotionlessly. Hikari rolled her eyes to the side and sweated. Yuu sighed. " Whatever…" He muttered.

" How about we use that classroom?" All of them choked on my suggestion.

" W-Wha?"

" What are you saying, sensei?" Yuu asked me. I laughed at their reaction.

" I'm serious." I said.

" What about the principal? We need his permission right? In the first place, isn't Kunugigaoka own that mountain? Then we need their permission to use that mountain. It's troublesome…" Hikari said.

" There's no need to worry about that. I already have the principal words. I'm free to do anything to all of you. And the one who own that mountain is us." After that, all of them looked dumbfounded.

" Us?" They asked. Instead of answering,I pull out my phone and call someone. The contact ID said ' Yuuma Isogai'.

" Hello? Isogai speaking."

" Hello, Isogai-kun. It's been a while." I greeted.

" Nagisa! It's been a while. How are you?"

" I'm fine. How about you?"

" I'm fine,too. So, what do you need?" He asked through the phone.

" The key is with you right?" The class wondered about what their sensei about to do.

" Yes, the key is with me. What's wrong? Do you need it?" After a while, I explained to him the situation about class 3-5.

"…. So that's why I need the key. May I use the class?" I finished. Whew, that was a long talk.

" Sure, It's fine for you to use the class, I mean, we haven't use it too. It's a waste to leave it just like that. How about you take the key now?"

" Huh? Right now?" I asked. I still have 4 hours to teach.

" I'm still at school, just now we finished cleaning the school."

" Really? Ah, right, I forgot today you all went to clean it. I'm sorry I couldn't come today."

Isogai laughed. " No need to worry about it. This is your first day on school after all. Just come here now, bring your students if you want." He said.

I glanced at the class. _' Maybe I will bring a few of them… since I can't teach them in a class like this too.'_

"Sure, I'll went there now. I'll bring a few of them. Bye and thank you, Isogai-kun."

"Bye!"

With that, the call ended. The students looked at each other, maybe exchanging think about what happening.

" We can use the building. There's no problem now, right?"

" Yeah, I guess…" Yuu said.

" Yuu-san, can you choose about 6 students to come with me to the mountain now? Since it isn't that far away, maybe I can show a few of you that class. The rest can spend your time here 'till the end of the class since we can't have a class anyway" I asked him. Yuu closed his eye to thinks for a while.

" Then... One, Of course I should go. Two, Yamamoto Hikari."

" NO! I DON'T WANT! I'M TO LAZY TO GO!" She yelled.

" No buts. You are the vice-class president." Yuu said sternly. Hikari sulked at the corner of the room.

"Don't call me 'Yuu-chan' " Yuu said as he grew a tick mark " Three… Yamasaki Hisao."

" Sure." A black haired girl with green eyes walked to the front. She smiled at me and offered a handshake.

" I'm in your care, sensei." I took the handshake. She seems gentle, like other normal girl.

" Fourth, Fujihara Kei." A boy with black messy hair walked to beside Yuu. His blue eyes darted to me. I smiled at him but he returned it with a glare. I flinched then turned may face to the other side to avoid eye contact with him. _' What's with him…?'_

" Then the last one, Hashimoto Twins." The others who didn't get called cheered in delight. Maybe all of them don't want to go. Hikari face lit up instantly when Yuu said Hashimoto twins. She pointed her index finger to a tall girl with sky blue hair that tied to a ponytail and laughed.

" Hahaha! You got called!" The said girl grew a tick mark then pushed up her red spectacles.

" Did you say something, shorty?" She said with a mischievous smile and placed her hand on Hikari's head. She bend down to face Hikari in the face, since Hikari is very short. Hikari slapped her hands away.

" WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY, REN!?" Hikari yelled. Before the two of them started to fight, a boy with dark blue hair and a red spectacles stopped the two of them. His face looks exactly like Ren. He putted his hand around Ren''s shoulder.

" How about stop it right there, imouto-chan?" He said to Ren with a smile on his face. Yuu did the same to Hikari.

"C'mon Hikari, let's stop fighting. Don't you get tired?" Hikari pouted like a child.

" Fine." She said to Yuu.

"Fine, Ken." Ren said to the boy.

Then, all of us exited the school. I walked in the front to lead the way. They all walk in silence except for Hikari and Ken who talk with each other. I started to sweat. _'It's really uncomfortable to walk like this. Come think of it, we still have not introduce ourselves to each other.'_

Now… I can't wait to meet with everyone. How are they I wonder? Maybe Kayano— No, I mean Akari there? I can't wait to see her. It's been a long time.

Third Person 's POV  
After they walked for a while, they reached the surface of the mountain. They went to the top by walking. When they arrived , Nagisa turned only to see his students looks beat. Well, not all of them, Yuu, Kei, and Hikari didn't even break a sweat. A liitle sweat shown in Ren's face meanwhile Hisako and Ken streamed with sweat.  
' Well, I can't say anything about it. They didn't used to do this either...' Nagisa thought calmly.

"I... never thought... That it's going to be this hard..." Ken said between pant. He leaned to Ren for support. While Hisako leaned on Kei for support.

"Kei-kun, how come you don't break a sweat?" Hisako questioned tiredly. Kei didn't say anything but allow Hisako to lean on him. Hisako giggled. "Well, typical Kei."

" I'm rather surprised that you didn't break a sweat, Nagisa-sensei." Yuu said to Nagisa.

" Well, since I already used to this..." Nagisa said as he remembered the old times, 7 years ago when he's still at clas 3-E. Just as he recalled the old days, he noticed that Hikari didn't act like herself. She looks panicked.

" What's wrong , Yamamoto-san?" He asked. Hikari flinced and turned to him.

" N-No, I-It's nothing , sensei." She shuttered. Her face looked pale. Yuu who noticed this ruffled her hair playfully.

"Now,now... It's going to be alright, Hikari!" He reassured her. Hikari turned mad and slapped his hand away.

"Don't treat me like a kid!" She scowled like a child. That really made her looks like a child, since she's really short too. But thanks to Yuu, her fear seems to vanished.

" Well, let's leave it at that. I wouldn't want to leave my friends waiting." Nagisa catched their attention and they started to walk 'till they face a building. A man with brown hair and golden eyes which made him looks handsome stand in front of the door. He noticed the crowd and waved to a certain blue head on the center of the crowd. The letter waved back to him with a smile.

"Isogai-kun!" Nagisa called for him. All of them approached Isogai.

"Hey, Nagisa! It's been a while. How are you?"

"I'm fine, I guess. How about you, Isogai-kun?"

"Of course I'm fine." He said with a warm smile. Then, he rummaged his pants' pocket and took out a key. He handed the key over to Nagisa. "Here's the key."

"Thank you very much, Isogai-kun!" Nagisa said as he bowed. Isogai tried to stop Nagisa.

"C'mon no need to be so formal!" He grinned. Nagisa looked down to the key on his hand. Isogai turned his eyes to the crowd. He eyed each of them carefully. Hikari hide behind Yuu, because she's really shy when it comes to meeting new people. Yuu sighed at this.

"So, you all are Nagisa's students? Well, It's a pleasure to meet you! My name is Isogai Yuuma." He introduce himself the class 3-5's students.

"The pleasure is mine, Isogai-san. My name is Nakamoto Yuu." Yuu moved to the right and exposed Hikari who's been hiding.

"My name is Yamamoto Hikari, nice to meet you." She managed to introduced herself without shuttered.

Ren pushed up her spectacle. " My name is Hashimoto Ren, nice to meet you." She said with an emotionless face.

" Hey! My name is Hashimoto Ken! Nice to meet you." He said with a grin. " By the way, I'm older than her by 5 seconds—" Of course this earn him a slam in the head by Ren. " Ow!"

" My name is Yamasaki Hisao. It's also a pleasure to meet you, Isogai-san" She introduced herself to Isogai. Hisako reminded him of Kanzaki. They both have the same presence.

" Fujihara Kei." Isogai noticed that Kei maybe a person who didn't talk much, so he decided to leave it at that.

 _'_ _It's really nice to see that Nagisa already have his own students...'_ Isogai thought like a caring father who seen his own child succeed.

"But, Isogai-kun, are you sure everyone is okay with it? I mean, to use the class 3-E" Nagisa asked worriedly. He thought that everyone else might didn't want this place to be used for other people. Since, maybe they thought that this place is private and only for the former class 3-E students.

"It's fine! It's fine! I'm sure that everyone else will allow it! Anyways, I'm the class president so the decision is on me! Then, I'll be going now. We just cleaned this place so you don't need to clean it anymore." Isogai informed Nagisa.

" Wait, so you're the one who own this place or not? I don't really get the conversation between you and Nagisa-sensei." Hikari questioned Isogai. He turned to the students and observe their expression. All of them looks confused by all of this. Isogai stayed silent to think for a while. Then, he putted the pieces together. He looked at Nagisa.

" So, you haven't tell them huh?"

"Nope." Nagisa said with a smile.

"Well, It's none of my business anyway. And, Yamamoto-san, right? To answer your question, let's just say that this mountain own by _28 students_ and _3 teachers_."

The students dumbfounded at his answer. None of them get it. But decided to stop bothering him. They just met him after all, It's not nice to pestering people on first day meeting. After that, Isogai left and the 6 students fllowed Nagisa take a look at the old class 3-E building. They asked Nagisa about what Hikari had asked but Nagisa didn't answered them and instead dodge the question smoothly. When they finished to take a look at the building, Nagisa ordered them to go back to their home and told them to inform the other students the class' location.

 _'_ _Well, Let them guess by their self about my true identity. I doubt that they would found out actually. I don't have a reason to hide it but, I can use this to encourage them to study, can't I? Like the time Koro-sensei use the assassination for us, I'll use the secret of my identity and class 3-E for them.'_

A/N: Here's the fourth chapter! Thank you so much for all of your review! I really had fun reading that! Also, I'll also try to get a beta, like what you suggest to me. I have to admit that I agree that my grammar is a mess. I tried to contact one but they didn't respond, so I'll try to contact the others later. I will try to update every week.


	5. Chapter 5 A Short Introduction

Class 5 : A short Introduction

Nagisa's POV

I woke up and readied himself for the day. I took a bath and made breakfast. I made fried egg, sausages, roasted bread, and some milk. Since the time I graduated from university, I lives by myself. I bought a small house, using the money I got from assassination and my mother paid for the rest. But, I still visit my parents from time to time. It still made me happy, seeing my parents together again. It's all because of Koro-sensei and he is thankful for that.

As I ate, I recalled what happened yesterday.

 _' So much happened… It's really brings memories, to be able to use that place again.'_ After that, I went to the school. When I reached the building, I went straight to the teacher's room, to check if there's anything I need to buy or not.

I slide the door open and caught a glimpse of my teachers back then. Bitch-sensei clinging to Karasuma-sensei, Karasuma-sensei got mad and tried to push her off, and Koro-sensei's face turned pink and he started to write something on his notebook. I smiled at the memory. I walked in proudly.

 _' That was the old times. It's my turn to make some memories in this building!'_

I checked the interior, from the tables, chairs, and the cupboard. All of them still could be used, nothing is broken. I walked to Koro-sensei's table and touched his table.

" I'm back, Koro-sensei." I said silently.

I went to my old classroom.

" Here we go!" I said as he took a deep breath and slide the door open. I went to the teacher's table.

" Morning class!"

I sweatdropped. The students doing what they do and not putting a care that I'm here. Maybe I need to gain their trust first. And then, I noticed that only a few people attend the class.

I Sighed.

'What am I going to do with this class..?' Just by then, Hikari noticed me. She waved as she smiled to me.

" Sensei, Good Morning!" I waved back at her. I sighed and then looked at the students by determined eyes.

 _'Let's do this!'_

" Everyone, your attention please! Let's start the class!" I shouted as I tried to get their attention. When I said that, a group of boys complained.

" We don't want to study!"

" It's boring!"

They complained like a child that it made me sweatdropped.

 _' Then, why did you attend the class now?'_ I said inwardly but they must have noticed it by their expression.

" We also didn't want to attend the class but…" A boy with black hair and eyes said as he averted his eyes. Hikari which sit behind him let out a dark aura while smiling 'sweetly'. He looked straight to me.

" But?"

" We just happened to meet Hikari on the way. How can we run after we faced her threatening smile?" He said as he sweated. I just stand there laughed a bit.

 _' So it's because of Yamamoto-san, huh? I'm grateful that she made a few of them attend the class. By the way, I didn't see Yuu-san today. Don't tell me, he's also the type who is a truant. But he didn't seems like someone like that…'_

" Then, let's take attendance first. Since there's only a few people here, I want you to stand at your seat and introduce yourself one by one. Let's start from the front."

" Then, I'll be the first one." The guy from before said as he stand up. " My name is Ishii Makoto. Just call me Makoto." And then he started to act cool as he brushed off his bangs. " I'm so handsome that I can't help that all of you love me, The god gave this face to me and I can't refuse—"

He stopped because Hikari kicked his chair resulted him stumbled. The class including me laughed a bit at this. Makoto grunted in pain.

" Owww.." Tears started to form at the edge of his eyes.

" Then, I'll be the next one. Nice to meet you, sensei, my name is Hasegawa Yuri." She introduce herself as she smiled. I swear that I saw Makoto blushed.

 _' So even though he's like that, he likes someone too, huh? He remind me of Maehara-kun'_

" I like to write stories. That's all"

" Then, the next one. Ah, since the four of you, Hashimoto-san, Hashimoto-kun, Yamamoto-san, and Yamasaki-san already went with me yesterday and I already know all of you, you don't need to introduce yourself again." I informed them. The four of them nodded.

"Sensei, you can call us with our first name." Ken said as he gestured his hand at him and Ren.

"Okay. Now, to the next one."

A brunette with deep blue eyes stand up. " My name is Saito Kazuo. Kazuo is fine! Nice to meet you, Nagisa-sensei!" He introduce himself cheerily.

" It's nice to meet you, too, Kazuo-kun." I replied.

Then, the boy next to him whom had light brown hair and green eyes stood up.

" My name is Sakamoto Tadao" He said as he glared at me. I shivered at his gaze. Huwaaa… What's with this class.. Did I do something wrong..?

" Th-Then, the next one please."

"Hello, my name is Miyazaki Yoshino. It's a pleasure to meet you." A girl with long silver hair and bright blue eyes said while grinned. Okay… Now only the last one remains.

" Endou Ayame." A girl with long cream-colored hair( or whatever you call it) and yellow eyes said with such authority. I didn't say anything about it. Maybe that's her personality.

A/N : I'M SO SORRY! I totally forgot to update! Even though I already made it. I already found the beta reader! Finally... But, since I'm late at replying his massages, maybe he/she will start working in the next chapter.

Thank you for all of your support! I really appreciate it! Well, see you in the next chapter!


End file.
